Specific aims of this study are to assess the safety of rhEndostatin adminstered intravenously once daily for 28 days over a range of potentially therapeutic doses by evaluation of the frequency, severity and duration of treatment-emergent adverse experiences in patients with specific types of cancer that are measurable and refractory to existing treatment. Also, to determine the serum pharmacokinetics of rhEndostatin following the initial intravenous dose of rhEndostatin at steady state.